Deus Ex Machina
by Polaris90
Summary: Naruto's obsession grows unstable for a psychotic cyborg believed to be his friend Sasuke, which only supplies fuel to the blonde's already uncontainable flame. Yaoi NaruSasu


**Warning!** M/M and strong adult themes.

* * *

They say the sense of smell is the strongest stimulus associated with memory. Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto knew this aroma all too well, it was the same scent that tortured him throughout his preteen years, and at this very moment, that same scent remained tormenting him.

Lying there blindfolded, naked and bound to a gurney like some pagan offering was undoubtedly the original member of team 7 Uchiha Sasuke. The sensation of goose bumps progressing down his arms, as the blonde imagined what his back looked like arc while seated on top of his lap. Oh, how he longed to bury himself between those pale thighs. He wanted desperately to taste his Sasuke's Adam's apple, as a result compelling his ex-teammate to wrath on top of him with each fierce thrust he would inflict on that lean frame. Little by little his eyes drift down that seamless physique; towards the ripple of his ribs that appeared with each breath from his ex- teammate's, to his tiny rosebud-colored nipples. Naruto imagined his mouth lapping the right nub until it was firm between his lips as his tongue swirl and knead it with the tip, just before closing his lips over it and sucking gently sucking until it was raw.

The bindings they had him in weren't helping either, which kept his legs spread. Gawd! He pressed the crown of his forehead against the cool glass as his palms glided down the smooth surface, wishing it was the raven's creamy body instead. He was already hard. His breath collecting on said glass as his blue pools drifted lower to the raven's pelvis with a hint of ebony waves peeked from between his legs. Naruto hungered to taste that small spot where his hip and said pelvis joined, as a matter of fact, no part was safe Naruto wanted to map every last inch of him with his tongue. _Shit_. He turned from both his ex-sensei and Tsunade adjusting himself so that his pulsating erection was positioned between the waistband of his sweat pants. Single-mindedly, Naruto aspired to hear what Sasuke sound like moaning his name in the heat of passion.

As if reading his mind, the raven -haired detainee sucked in a deep breath on the other side of the glass. He gradually began to stir from his heavy sedation as his mouth opened exposing a row of pearly white teeth and a hint of tongue peeking beneath. The thought of himself, sliding into that tight ring of muscle, instructing Sasuke body to shudder; while concurrently stroking that bundles of nerves inside of him and making damn sure to stroke that spot with each and every eager thrust. Gnawing on his bottom lip in anticipation to the point to where he withdrew the metallic flavor of blood. Naruto was straining against his waistband.

"You alright?" He turned to see both Kakashi and Tsunade raising a brow at him. The muscles in Sasuke's arms and legs tensed as he began to wrench against his straps.

"He's going to break them." The honey-colored blonde with gigantic breast huffed. Tsunade was preparing to subdue Sasuke, who shook against his restraints screaming out as the sedative wore off.

"Let me go in there." Abruptly, he turned towards the Hokage and his silver-haired ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi. Both trusted that Naruto could help calm Sasuke hence why he was there in the first place, plus they would have never heard the end of it if they had not brought him.

"Don't remove his blindfold that's how he killed the others." Tsunade made sure to stress that fact.

"Trust me, I can hand it," Naruto reassured while sticking his thumb up at them.

Cautiously, they let him into the room with Sasuke making sure to keep a close eye on the both of them, just in case something was to go array. He crept closer licking his lips as he reached out with bronze digits.

"Sasuke," he whispered.

Instantaneously, the raven paused. His long ebony bangs layering over the blindfold as he jerked his head in the blonde's direction, with bated breath, Naruto inched closer. His heart was throbbing against his chest. At first, the room was soundless to the point to where he could hear the blood rushing in his ear. He hovered over the raven. As a consequence, Sasuke had turned his head away from Naruto and the double sided mirror so that they could not see his mouth as he spoke.

"Why am I not surprise dope." The youth had leaned in a little too close so that his head of his manhood kept skimming against Sasuke's outer thigh. Though the raven made no move to show that he noticed, in fact, this was the only physical contact he was receiving at the moment, so yes he did notice. He just chose not to acknowledge it.

"Remove my blindfold," Sasuke said this while yanking against his bindings. The blonde's eyes drifting to his shaky bronze digits as they looped through the band, before tearing it from the same face that haunted his dreams. Hesitantly, those bewitching inky pools locked with his mesmerized ones.

The first thing about being a psychopath is seeing just how far you can push the boundaries of your target.

Naruto was loyal which made him naïve to a certain extent. The second Sasuke saw his ex-teammate he picked up on the micro expressions if the erection pressed against his outer thigh was an indication that the overbearing blonde was anxious to see him.

The thing about being cybernetically enhanced he could hear the blonde's eager breaths the way he gulped upon approached. His ebony orbs meld with crimson to create that unique pinwheel. That was mainly being the reason why they kept him blindfold. There was a mute understanding between them. Sasuke knew the blonde wanted to fix him make things right again like old times, so he would humor him.

"You do realize this won't be easy."

"I know that's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you."

The Uchiha was fixing to use his Tsukuyomi to trap the blonde into his own customized hell, but instead, he explored a part of Naruto memory receiving exactly what the raven least expected, as his memories rushed in playing back like a movie, all the pain, and thrashings Naruto had taken for him, believing without a shadow of doubt they would be reunited once more. In spite of this, there was definitely one memory that stood out.

An event that took place during their pre-teen days. It was their first battle in the Land of Waves on the Great Naruto Bridge against Haku. Naruto was awed stricken by his teammate Sasuke selfless act to save the clueless blonde out-of-the-way. The raven had taken the volley needle meant for Naruto instead. This memory drifted forward showing a needle-riddled Sasuke cradled in the blonde's quivering arms, thinking this might be his last. Sasuke had opened up to him, revealing his goal to kill his older brother Itachi encouraging him not to give up.

 _"…do_ n't _let your dream die."_

Those words remaining with Naruto haunting him just like the thought of losing him. Even their fight at the Valley of the End was an important moment for him, as a much younger Naruto and much younger Sasuke locked both their fore and index fingers together forming the Reconciliation Seal all the tirelessly back and forth, and yet he never gave up on trying to save Sasuke.

All of those ghostly memories washing Sasuke away, so he did the only thing that he knew what to do he laughed.

Naruto's thoughts had revolved around one single person every smirk, glare, rude remark, rivalry and even Sasuke sharing his lunch, it was all of him!

Who was truly the crazy one? It made no sense at all, and why hadn't he seen it sooner?

"I still see you as one of my dearest friends," The bridge of his nose burning a bright pink, as he deliberately left the hopefully more than friends bit.

"You pursued me to the ends of the earth, because of some silly notion."

"You were the only one who risked your life for me. You opened up to me and nobody else! So yeah! That means a great deal." He stood opposite of his friend. Sadly, he gazed upon the illusion Sasuke stoic-like features.

"What did they do to you?" Even though Sasuke's outward appearance was normal, he was far from it. The raven smirk then closed his eyes while crossing his arms.

"They enhanced me."

"Tsunade-baa-chan said her ANBU found you in the middle of a small burning village covered from head to toe in blood. She said you were laughing hysterically the entire time."

If truth be told, there were more questions than answers and for the life of him, the prodigy could not recall a big chunk of it. Like why he left Konoha in the first place and what had transpired during his leave of absence. Sasuke found himself growing bored with all this troublesome back in front anyhow, but as for torturing and revenge killings now, that's where all the fun was at. Moreover, there was one thing he actually did want to investigate.

The illusion took a distinctive turn, now they were in Naruto's apartment or more specificity his tiny bedroom. Naruto gasped as he found himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling he was lying on his futon, with Sasuke straddling his waist his cheeks rest right on the tip of his clothe shaft. It felt too real like a dream he would never want to wake up from.

"This is what you want, to be able to feel a connection with another human being. Show me how to be more sybaritic towards you." He shifted on top of him, forcing a breathy moan to slip from his lips, still choked up in the illusion. Sasuke had won his amusement spilling over in real life as he laughed against his restraints. The Uchiha actual body was wrecking with laughter that quickly grew into hysteria, as both the Hokage and Kakashi came charging in only to haul the catatonic blonde out of the room.

* * *

 _Well, what did you think? I hope this first chap wasn't too bad. I wanted to explore the foundation of obsession and mental deterioration._


End file.
